You Mean Everything
by Sohma-Hatsuharu
Summary: Sequel to You Don't Mean Anything. Kyou and Yuki moved into a new house. But what happens when Akito arrives. Yaoi! KyouXYuki
1. A New Start

A/N: Hello everyone, yes, I am back! Muahaha. I finally got my computer back, but I just need my Dad to hook it to the internet (Is at the library at this moment). Happy to announce that I have decided to do a sequel to You Don't Mean Anything. I hope you all enjoy, and please review nicely.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters. I wish I did.. but I don't..  
Summary: Sequel to You Don't Mean Anything. Yaoi KyouXYuki  
Pairings: YukiXKyou TohruXShigure  
Rating: PG-13

XXXXX

Kyou lay snoring on the couch in his and Yuki's apartment. One arm lay behind his head, the other lay on his stomach that rose slowly with every breath. The sun shone rays of light through the open window, and a gentle breeze wafted throughout the house.

Yuki walked into the room, looking at Kyou who slept peacefully on the couch. Yuki sighed as he leaned down, brushing his lips lightly across Kyou's, whisping Kyou's name softly. He watched as Kyou's eyes slowly opened.

"M-morning," Kyou whispered, pushing himself up off the couch into a sitting position. He gently pulled Yuki down onto his lap, running his fingers through his violet hair. "Have a good sleep?" Kyou whispered, bringing his lips to Yuki's neck, trailing kisses down his neck.

The two had had a great life. Ever since they moved from Shigure's house, everything had been going along well. They have only heard from Akito once, and they have heard lots from Shigure and Tohru.

Somehow, Tohru had found out a way to hug and hold Shigure without the curse happening. At first, everyone had thought she had broken the curse and happiness had broken out among all the Sohma's. But it turned out that it only worked out on Shigure. The two had visited Kyou and Yuki awhile ago. They brought good news. Tohru was pregnant.

Of course, something inside Yuki and Kyou twitched angrily inside them when they heard the news. They both wanted to clobber Shigure for jacking up someone as nice and sweet as Tohru Honda. Of course, they also had thought how he could have gotten her to do such a scandelous act. Maybe Tohru Honda wasn't so innocent after all.

Today, Shigure and Tohru were coming over again. Tohru would know be around 5 months pregnant. They all hoped that the child would not be cursed and would able to live a normal life that they all wished for. Tohru had not changed much. Her hair was a bit longer, and she had matured more into a beautiful woman. Shigure was lucky to have her.

"You know," Yuki whispered, pressing himself up closer to Kyou, "we've been very lucky not to have heard from Akito..."

"Yeah, I know," Kyou whispered, leaning back into the couch. "I'm glad. I thought that he would have tried very much harder. But I guess he finally gave up.. I'll never let him take you away from me."

Yuki smiled. "Well, Tohru and Shigure should be here soon, go get ready," Yuki said with a small smirk as he gave Kyou a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room. He was going to go get himself ready. Try to clean a bit, and wash all the dirty dishes before the two arrived.

XXXXXX

"Oh Yuki, Kyou, it's so nice to see you," Tohru cried, clasping her hands together infront of her. Her eyes sparkled, and her lips were formed in a giant smile. She looked so beautiful.

She wore a light blue maternity dress. Her bump was beginning to shoe more every single time they saw her. They all knew that it soon would be time to figure out the name. Tohru and Shigure were hoping for a baby girl, but they knew that they would be happy either way.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Honda," Yuki said with a smile, his hand grasped tightly inside Kyou's as they ushered the two inside and into their living room. "Have you figured out a name for the baby?" The two asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Ah, well, we've decided if it's a girl, we'll call her Tara, and if it's a boy, we decided to call him Nezumi," Tohru said with a smile as she looked at Yuki. "We really hope it's a girl though, I'd love to be able to dress her up in pretty clothes." Tohru giggled.

"I'm sure she'd be very beautiful," Kyou said quietly, sitting closely to Yuki.

"Yes, just like her mother," Shigure said with a small grin.

"Have you two heard much from Akito?" Kyou asked, feeling Yuki's grip on his hand tighten greatly.

"No, not really. He's just been sulking around the Main House," Shigure said. "He's talked to me a few times. He really misses you, Yuki, but I know that you would rather die than have to go back to the house.."

"Yes, that's very true," Yuki whispered.

"Well, we should get going.. Tohru has a doctor's appointment in ten minutes.." Shigure said standing up, allowing Tohru to help pull her up.

"It was nice to see you all again," Tohru said with a small grin. "I hope that you two have a happy week."

And then they left..

And as the door closed, Yuki flinched. The feelings for Tohru beginning to become aflame..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, I hope everyone loved this chapter. I hope you really really enjoyed it. I'm not posting another chapter until I get some reviews, so everyone review lots and review nicely! Just letting you know that chapters will not be coming up fairly fastly, considering school is back.

Until my dad gets his computer hooked up on the internet, one chapter a week might happen. I'll try to work on chapters at the school in the library. I'll also try to use more Japanese in the chapters. I'm taking Japanese class:

Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Kandis-san. Hajimemashite!

Please remember to review, and I promise that I will keep getting chapters up!

Ja ne!


	2. A New Visitor

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I'm finally 14! Lol. For those who have been with me since the beginning, thank you all for supporting me. Please continue to read and review my fanfictions because I'm not deciding to keep on going! Here's chapter two! By the way, a new character comes in...

**You Mean Everything  
Chapter Two: A New Visitor**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, It's kind of nice living like this." Yuki smiled, looking up at Kyou as the two sat beside each other. Kyou's tan arms lay wrapped lightly around Yuki's neck, placing his head on top of the mouse's.

"You're right. It is," Kyou agreed.

It had been awhile since they left the Sohma Estate. They have not heard from Akito ever since, but deep done, Yuki had a sick feeling that this was to change very soon. And he knew that he wasn't ready for Akito at this moment.

Tohru and Shigure had been over again. The two were excited for their child, and a pang of jealousy lay deep inside the two. Tohru had been there for them during the toughest of times, always there to have her shoulder cried on. It was a deep loss for them, and they felt it.

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm, not sure.."

Standing up, Yuki walked into their room, flopping onto their bed and closing his eyes for a brief moment or two. "Maybe we could go visit the Main House?" He suggested. "Of course, we'd 'accidently' miss Akito on our visit."

"Only if you want to. I know how you feel around Akito, and I don't want you having to feel that way anymore," Kyou said softly, walking in behind Yuki. His amber eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Oh, Kyou," Yuki began with a smile, "You tend to worry too much. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Only if you're absolutely sure.."

"I am!" Yuki said with a small smile.

"Well, when do you want to go?" Kyou asked. "Now? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"How about after supper?"

"Sure," Kyou said, shaking his head discreetly. He had a gut feeling that nothing good would come from their visit.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why, Kyou, Yuki, it's nice to see you again," Hatori greeted. He opened the door wider and hurried them inside.

"I wasn't expecting you, so sorry about the mess," Hatori explained. Papers were stacked high on his desk, and some were scattered all around the floor. Dirty dishes lay in odd places, and dust lay rest on the picture frames.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that," Yuki said with an awkward smile. "For some reason, I really wanted to come see you all again."

"Well, it's nice to see you again," Hatori said quietly. "Akito's sleeping right now, so he should be no trouble to you at all. He's been very sick lately for some odd reason. So he's been told to stay in bed for the majority of the day. Knowing him, he might want to walk around, so be careful."

Yuki nodded, his grip on Kyou's hand tightening greatly.

"Anyways, did you hear the news?"

"What news," Kyou asked, raising an eyebrow. They hadn't heard anything about the Sohma's, other than Shigure and Tohru's pregnancy. And of course, we all know Hatori would not like to bring up that subject.

"My sister's come to visit me. She's one of the members of the zodiac. Of course, her curse is a bit different," Hatori said. "Her curse is like the opposite of ours," He explained, looking at the two's confused faces.

"Didn't I met her once?" Yuki asked. He tried to think back of when he was younger. He was sure that he remembered Hatori's younger sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXX  
Flashback  
XXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Come on, Yuki," She cried, grabbing onto his hand and leading him hurridly down the hallway._

A smile was plastered on her face as the two ran throughout the Sohma house, not caring what they did, or who they disturbed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuki cried, giggling.

The girl turned back towards him, her long black hair fanning around her delicate shoulders. "You know, Yuki," she said in a soft femine voice. "I should be going." Her red lips turned into a grin as her grey eyes twinkled. "I'll see you later."

**XXXXXXXXX  
End Of Flashback  
XXXXXXXXX**

But she never did come back, Yuki remembered. Akito had been ashamed of this girl for she too had been cursed of the cat like Kyou. He had banned her from the Sohma family, and sent her to America. Of course, Yuki remembered pleading with Hatori not to erase her memory. He didn't.

"She's somewhere in the house," Hatori said quietly. "She's probably with Haru and Momiji. She's taken quite a liking to them since she's arrived. And may I add, she's been asking a lot about you, Yuki."

Yuki felt a faint red tint fall to his cheeks. Of course, he liked this girl, but that was a long time ago. Many questions filled his mind as he looked towards Kyou, who was looking back at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Well, we shall see you later, Hatori," Yuki said hurridly. Bidding goodbyes, the couple left in seach of the Main House.  
**  
XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Hatsuharu," Li cried, giggling. She brushed the long black bangs from her eyes as she hurried after the bi-hair colored male. "Come back!"

Momiji giggled, following after the two. Ever since Li had arrived, the three had instantly got along well, and have been hanging out constantly. Non-stop.

"Woah!" Li shouted, skidding to a stop as she almost skid into someone who was rounding the corner in the hall. Two boys stood there. One had violet colored hair, and the other, a bright orange color. It took her a minute to realize it was Yuki standing before her. He had grown up into a handsome man. Pale creamy skin, and long black lashes. He looked gorgeous. And so did his friend.

"YUKI!" Li cried, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. A smile was plastered on her face as she then stepped away. "It's been so long since I've last seen you. You've grown up!"

Yuki smiled. "As have you, Li. I've missed you so much," He said quietly. "Li, this is my boyfriend, Kyou Sohma. Kyou, this is Li Sohma," Yuki said quickly, introducing them to each other.

The two walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Li said with a grin.

"Yeah," Kyou mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, I never was able to ask you, Li. Why did you leave?" Yuki asked quietly. The six all walked with each other throughout the Main House. Kyou and Yuki were holding hands, as was Li and Momiji.

"Didn't you get my letters?" Li asked.

"What letters?" Kyou asked. "Yuki never got anything..."

"Akito must have ripped them up," Yuki whispered. "He always did get everything first."

"Yeah, must have," Li whispered. "I really did try to keep in touch with you, Yuki..."

"Yeah," Yuki whispered quietly.

"Oh, what's wrong, Yuki? Has your new friend broken all your hopes and dreams?" Came a harsh voice from infront of them.

Yuki's eyes slowly widened as he backed away..

Akito...


End file.
